Known flexible couplings for piping systems have an inherent disadvantage in that they place or locate major damping elements in non-uniform locations, usually at the extremities or extreme ends of the coupling device. Where prior coupling joints, which use flexible sealing bellows, have effective pivot points (such as at the damping elements), the result is an off-center or asymmetric stress point or region which is not distributed evenly across the bellows geometry. This results in high, localized stress concentrations. Such higher stress concentrations typically require a longer bellows geometry which undesirably increases the overall length of the joint or coupling.
It is thus desired to provide damping apparatus in a piping system for evenly distributing system stress, and diluting stress concentration.
Another objective is to provide an elastic bellows coupling of widely dissipated stress concentration and of shorter length than heretofore available.